memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:VOTE: Should we add thumbnails to episode lists?
Please vote for or against an addition of thumbnails to the episode lists on all series-articles: Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager The lists would look like this: http://memory-alpha.org/index.php?title=Template:TNG-Season1&oldid=440315 * Seconded. The thumbnails enormously alleviate searching for episodes and/or associating them. --BlueMars 21:30, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * We should. I already created them for TNG, only to have them removed in my absence. -- Jaz talk 21:34, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * I prefer the list without thumbs. The thumbs are not uniform size, they are too small to be usefull, and they spread out information that is more easily used close together. --Bp 21:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * Without thumbs, for the reasons Bp said. In addition, when we had them (before Jaz went on vacation), the choices for the thumbs left much to be desired. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:11, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * Without thumbs. They take forever to load, and they don't actually offer that much. And the uniform size thing. - AJ Halliwell 23:12, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * Without. In addition to the reasons mentioned above, I don't think they really add anything to the pages (other than a bit of color). If we do have them, they need to be a uniform size and shape, though. -- Renegade54 23:40, 3 October 2006 (UTC) * Wow, everyone above has pretty much covered all of my qualms about the issue. I guess all that's left to say is that I prefer the lists without thumbs. --From Andoria with Love 01:50, 4 October 2006 (UTC) * With. The thumbs don't take long to load with broadband and help to instantly identify episodes along with adding aesthetic value. Choices and sizes are separate issues. -- StAkAr Karnak 02:20, 4 October 2006 (UTC) **Nice little key word there, "with broadband". The majority of people still do not have broadband, including some of tha admins. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:32, 4 October 2006 (UTC) ***Even with a non-broadband connection (ca. 10kbs) the images are loaded within a moderate time. --BlueMars 20:32, 4 October 2006 (UTC) * Without. After taking a look at the lists I must say, that I don't think they are of help, I'd rather have the more compact lists without images. --Jörg 20:38, 4 October 2006 (UTC) * Both. Why don't we keep that thing optional? Both factions will be satisfied. --SchwarzeGedanken 09:10, 2006-10-09 (UTC) ** How do you keep it optional? They are either there or they aren't. There is no menu or options setting that lets people decide whether or not they want to see it. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:35, 10 October 2006 (UTC) * With I'd be great. Willie 09:19, 11 October 2006 (UTC) * Both: I'm not a registered member here at the moment, but I've been using Memory Alpha for quite some time now. 'Both' can be easily done. Just create a secondary page and link it from the main entry, something along the line of 'Episode List with Thumbnails' and from that page, a link back that reads 'Episode List without Thumbnails.' It'd take about two seconds to code- though longer to populate. -- 23:49, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ** Both: I agree with the above. --Golden Monkey 18:02, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ;4 FOR, 6 AGAINST, 1 BOTH